gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shakedown (GTA Vice City)
Get to The North Point Mall in Vice Point. Smash the panes of glass in each shop front and the owners will be begging for new protection. }} Shakedown is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given by Lance Vance to the protagonist Tommy Vercetti in the Vercetti Estate in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission After taking over Diaz's mansion, Tommy discusses with Lance, Ken, and Avery on what to do next. Lance tells Tommy that some stores are refusing to pay protection money since Diaz's death. Tommy heads to the North Point Mall to do a hit and run on the shop fronts to scare them into paying protection. As he destroys the windows of the shops, Tommy gets increasing attention from the police. Tommy manages to smash all the windows of five shops within five minutes. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to The North Point Mall in Vice Point. *Smash the panes of glass in each shop front and the owners will be begging for new protection. Rewards The rewards for completing this mission is $2,000 and the missions Bar Brawl and Check Out At The Check In are unlocked. The .308 Sniper can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation, and the player can also purchase assets across the city. Post Mission Phone Calls Phone Call 1 *'Mr. Black': Get to the payphone at the airport terminal. Phone Call 2 *'Avery Carrington': Howdy son, just thought I'd ring you up and give you some advice. *'Tommy Vercetti': Hey, Avery, what's eating you? *'Avery Carrington': There's a lot of opportunity in this town if you own the right real estate, you catch my drift? *'Tommy Vercetti': I reckon so... *'Avery Carrington': All I'm saying is keep your eyes open and you might find the perfect business opportunity. I'll catch y'later. *'Tommy Vercetti': Later, Avery. See Also *Mission walkthrough Walkthrough Shakedown-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy, Lance, Avery and Ken takes a walk in Tommy's new mansion, after he and Lance took out its' previous owner. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Ken keeps talking about redecorating it, making it look older, putting a bar in it. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy gets tired of his talks and tells him to shut up and works as his lawyer, rather than as an interior designer. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy now talks to all three of his companions and tells them that the time to take over Vice City is now. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Lance suggests starting to seize territory. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Avery suggests getting a legit front, like for example, real estate. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Lance informs Tommy that the businesses that were previously paying Diaz for protection refuse to pay up after learning of his death. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Ken suggests bribery. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy does not want to hear of any bribery and tells the trio that he'll show them how to handle situations like this properly. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Before going out, Tommy tells the trio that he'll be back in five minutes. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy decides to go to the North Point Mall in Vice Point and smash the windows of all the stores that refuse to pay up to convince them to reconsider their decision. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy getting into the Stinger parked near the mansion. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy going to the mall. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy in the mall. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy smashing the windows of stores in the mall. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy smashing the last remaining windows. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After gaining enough notoriety from the commotion he caused in the mall, Tommy can now purchase various businesses around Vice City. Shakedown-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 21 - Shakedown (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 21 - Shakedown|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia *This mission features a unique weather state. The weather is cloudy but with more clouds than usual, giving the city a darker appearance. *In the mobile version of the game, the requirements of this mission have changed. The player is only required to smash ten windows, and the wanted level is capped at two stars rather than progressively rising to five. Navigation ru:Shakedown (GTA VC) zh:Shakedown (GTA VC) }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City